Causalidades
by BohemianPigeon
Summary: Mimi regresa de nuevo a Japón, ha pasado un año desde el incidente con Yamato y Taichi y debe afrontarlo con una nueva persona en la ecuación: Michael. MattxMimixTaichi. Incluye contenido adulto, lenguaje malsonante y situaciones un tanto comprometedoras. ¡Por más poliamor en fanfics Digimon!


**_Ni Digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen. La historia debajo sí y no permito su reproducción parcial o total_**.

* * *

—¡Taichi! ¡Levanta tu trasero de inmediato o llegaremos tarde! —el grito de la castaña resonó por toda la casa Yagami, incluso en el cuarto de un moreno que dormía plácidamente con las piernas enredadas en su almohada y la saliva escurriéndole por una esquina de la boca, al parecer ni el sonido había logrado despertarle.

Exasperada, Hikari Yagami, la dichosa hermana del moreno, subió dando pisotones hasta el cuarto que conocía de memoria. Ni siquiera se molestó en tocar, cuando estuvo frente al cuadro que hacía su hermano primero lo fotografió con la cámara de su móvil (porque serviría para futuros chantajes) y después, con una fuerza producto de ser la hermana menor de un grandullón al que le gusta pelear, le tomó una pierna y lo jaló hasta que el moreno cayó de trasero al suelo.

El alarido de dolor se mezcló con las carcajadas que la castaña emitía, en cuanto hubo recuperado la compostura la castaña le mostró el calendario del celular a su hermano.

—¡Y eso a mi qué mierdas me importa, Hikari Yagami! ¡Me tiraste al suelo!

—Mira bien qué día es, bobalicón. —sacándole la lengua hizo zoom en el número.

"Agosto, 1" Leyó el moreno y encogió los hombros igual de confundido que antes del zoom. La castaña conociendo a su hermano rodó los ojos y con un click desplegó las actividades del día:

-Empezar lectura.

-Comprar tampones.

-Recoger a Mimi del aeropuerto.

-Preparar la comida.

-Pasear al perro.

El moreno abrió los ojos como platos y se sentó a trompicones en el borde de la cama.

—Kari… —dijo en una voz perturbadamente baja.

—Ay, Taichi… no tienes porqué preocuparte… ahí estaré para…

—¡YO NO NECESITABA SABER QUE IBAS A COMPRAR TAMPONES! —La castaña se llevó la mano a la cabeza, su hermano quizá nunca cambiaría.

—Hoy iremos a por Mimi al aeropuerto, Taichi.

En cuanto escuchó su nombre dio un respingo, su rostro siempre burlón esbozó una sonrisa de lado que incluía algo de amargura en ella.

—Vaya… No tenía idea de que era hoy. ¿En serio tengo que ir? —preguntó haciendo pucheros.

—¿No has hablado con ella desde…?

—Eh, sí. —el castaño la interrumpió. Ya era demasiado difícil acordarse de todo. —De vez en vez, por chat, pero… ya sabes que…

—¿En serio no quieres ir? Puedo arreglármelas para decir que estás enfermo o que… pasó, algo…

—Dame 5 minutos, te espero abajo. —dijo el moreno con una madurez que la pequeña le desconocía.

* * *

Takeru estiraba sus brazos desperezándose del sueño que lo tenía bien arrullado, a pesar de estar de vacaciones su cuerpo lo obligaba a levantarse antes de las 6 de la mañana, quizá era un hábito que jamás desaparecería de él y se maldijo por ello. Contuvo un bostezo amenazador y se calzó las pantuflas para ir por agua a la cocina.

Bajó cada peldaño arrastrando un pie tras otro, realmente era jodido el levantarse tan temprano cuando no habían deberes por hacer. Se abrió paso a la cocina y abrió varias gavetas intentando encontrar dónde su hermano guardaba los vasos: los veranos los pasaba en su apartamento.

Sin éxito alguno decidió ir a la sala con la esperanza de que hubiera alguno que pudiera lavar y utilizar, así al menos ocuparía su mañana en algo. Encendió la luz y pegó el grito en el cielo cuando se topó a su hermano sentado en el sofá mirando fijamente un punto.

El rubio mayor se sobresaltó un poco al escuchar el grito pero volvió a su semblante impasible después de unos segundos, el rubio menor dio unos pasos a él confirmando su sospechas: Con los codos apoyados en las rodillas entrelazaba sus dedos a la altura de la boca, analizando. Lo que lo sorprendió fue encontrar un ramo de rosas rosas frente a él, con un delicado moño verde que se fundía con el color de los tallos.

Entonces cayó en cuenta de algo más; su hermano estaba vestido quizá demasiado formal y apestaba a colonia.

—No puedo dárselas. —dijo ininteligible, sus dedos dificultaban la comprensión en sus palabras.

—¿Eh? —expresó el rubio menor sin haber comprendido lo que dijo.

—¡No puedo dárselas! —Yamato se levantó del sillón alterado, señalando con la derecha el ramo que descansaba sobre la mesa de noche.

El rubio menor le sonrió comprensivo. Aún faltaban 3 horas para las 9, hora en que llegaba el vuelo de la castaña y su hermano se había bañado, arreglado y conseguido flores de quién sabe dónde para recibir a la muchacha.

—¿Quieres que yo…? —comenzó a decir el rubio menor pero se vio interrumpido por el constante asentimiento de Yamato.

—Sí, sí, por favor Takeru… yo, no puedo después de lo que… —el resto de la frase murió en sus pensamientos.

—Lo sé. Además, qué te parece si te cambias que parece que vas a un funeral —la risa de Takeru espabiló al Yamato volteando a ver su atuendo, tenía razón. La camisa, corbata, pantalón y saco negros quedaban como anillo al dedo ante el comentario de su hermano. Refunfuñó.

—Mira, cámbiate de ropa, duerme un poco y te avisaré cuando se llegue la hora. ¿De acuerdo? —el otro rubio simplemente asintió y se fue con la cabeza gacha a su cuarto.

Podrá ser el mayor de los dos hermanos pero cuando el Ishida se pone nervioso no hay fuerza en la faz de la tierra que calme sus ansiedades.

—Bueno… —se interrumpió a si mismo el rubio menor. —quizá si haya alguien que pueda calmarle…

* * *

—Di-disculpe… —un muchacho larguirucho de cabello azul oscuro intentaba por doceava vez captar la atención de la azafata que platicaba amenamente con un señor que portaba chaleco naranja fosforescente.

—Perdone —se encaminó una pelirroja tocándole el hombro a la azafata quien por fin volteó a prestar atención al par que estaba frente a ella: Sora Takenouchi y Joe Kido. La pelirroja había intentado intervenir desde la tercera vez que la azafata lo había ignorado pero Izzy le pidió otras 9 oportunidades para que el muchacho superara su miedo a hablar con las mujeres.

—¿Qué sucede, cielo? —la señora de apenas unos 30 y tantos años sonrió cerrando los ojos.

—Estamos esperando la llegada de un vuelo, pero no hay señal de avión… han pasado ya 15 minutos y…

—¿El de Estados Unidos? —preguntó la señora a lo que ambos muchachos asintieron. —Claro, se ha retrasado 1 hora, lo dice allí en las pantallas.

La mujer señala pantallas que constantemente cambian y a todos les da por palmearse la frente mentalmente, uno que otro bufa con descontento por tener que esperar (Taichi) y otros sudan sin poder evitarlo (Izzy).

Los minutos en los aeropuertos transcurren como si fueran horas, dejando a los que esperan nerviosos, aburridos e incluso, histéricos. Por fin cuando el reloj marca las 10 la señora avisa por el micrófono que el vuelo de Estados Unidos ha arribado por fin. El grupo que espera a Mimi se levanta y se dirigen hacia el avión mostrando tickets que la castaña había impreso especialmente para ellos. Una de las muchas ventajas que tenía ser una reconocida cantante por allá en Estados Unidos.

Del gigantesco avión salen apenas 3 personas que no son Mimi, ninguno del grupo tenía menor idea de quiénes eran y se limitan a encoger los hombros. Entonces una cabellera castaña se asoma por una de las ventanillas y sonríe ampliamente, corre por el pasillo aterciopelado y baja los escalones con emoción incontenible, un torbellino de emociones acaba de aterrizar en Japón desde Estados Unidos.

Primero la recibe Takeru, con los brazos extendidos y cuando ve que carga un ramo de rosas rosas en la mano derecha, la castaña no puede evitar soltar varias lágrimas abrazando fuertemente al muchacho. Yamato cierra los ojos y sonríe: sí le gustaron.

Al separarse le deja un beso en la esquina de los labios, como es su costumbre desde hace tantos años y pasa a saludar a Hikari a quien también abraza efusivamente, menos que a Takeru, claro. Después se topa con la mirada chocolate de Tai, pero cuando intenta rodearle con los brazos éste da un paso atrás, avergonzado y le estira la mano.

Ella lo entiende, porque sabe todo lo que pasaron y la toma sin rencor. Le sonríe dulce. Taichi reza porque Mimi no note las descargas eléctricas que le recorren por el cuerpo. Si tan solo supiera…

Sora la abraza cálidamente, sin mucha emoción o muchos apretones. Típico. Después Izzy quien por alguna razón está más tenso que la última vez y bastante sonrojado, también. Superior Joe, como la muchacha lo llama desde siempre, la toma por la cintura torpemente. Sora contiene una carcajada, sabe que fue mero accidente. Y por último, está ahí Yamato quien también estira la mano para saludarle imitando a Taichi.

Ella mira su mano y duda. Se pasa un mechón rebelde por detrás de la oreja y termina por apenas acariciar la mano del rubio frente a ella.

—¡Bienvenida, princesa! —grita Takeru y un coro de saludos y preguntas llenan el ambiente.

—¿Cómo te ha ido?

—¿Qué tal el clima por allá?

—¿Cómo estuvo el vuelo? —escucha la castaña, quien alza ambas manos para intentar acallar las voces de sus amigos.

—Antes de contestar todo me gustaría presentarles a alguien… ¡Michael ya puedes salir!

Mimi no notó como todos los varones presentes tragaron saliva al tiempo.

Una cabellera rubia asomó el rostro por la abertura del avión y les regaló una sonrisa de ojos cerrados, con paso relajado bajó los escalones y rodeó la cintura de la muchacha plantando un beso en el costado de su cabeza.

—Yo soy Michael. —dijo con un notorio acento foráneo.

Un codazo en la panza del moreno evitó que soltara una carcajada estruendosa, Hikari suspiró aliviada de haber contenido a su hermano que probablemente hubiera ofendido al extranjero.

Después de un incómodo silencio en donde ninguno supo qué decir, Sora alza la mano a manera de saludo.

—Un gusto. —dice y sus compañeros no tardan en imitarla. —¿Nos vamos? —dice cuando todos hubieron saludado al muchacho y Mimi asiente dejándole a Michael cargar su equipaje de mano.

Entonces la castaña ve como sus amigos le dan la espalda encaminándose hacia la salida del aeropuerto y un gesto no pasa desapercibido para ella: Sora pasa la mano izquierda por la espalda de Yamato, abrazándolo. Frunce los labios y no cambia ni su expresión ni su posición hasta que Michael aparece a su lado con tres bolsas enormes y pesadas.

* * *

Después de recoger las maletas y dejarlas en la camioneta especialmente preparada para ella, junto con sus amigos Mimi y Michael caminan por uno de los parques más concurridos de la ciudad y éste día no sería la excepción. Por la hora miles de familias paseaban comprando de todo: desde algodones de azúcar, hasta pequeñas galletitas de peculiares formas.

Todo el recorrido la castaña se la pasó hablando con superior Joe, mientras le contaba sobre su último año de universidad, faltaban apenas meses para que el muchacho se recibiera de doctor, a sus 25 años. Se sorprendió como siendo el mayor del grupo aún así seguía teniendo ese nerviosismo al hablar.

—¡Eh chicos! —gritó una Kari llamando la atención de todos. —¡Deberíamos ir a un bar! Ya saben, a festejar el regreso de Mimi.

La susodicha no pudo evitar sorprenderse, la Hikari de hace un año hubiera puesto cualquier excusa para no ir a tal reunión, ella misma detestaba todo lo que tuviera que ver con bares, alcohol y música estruendosa.

—¡Suena como una idea genial! —secundó Mimi Tachikawa dejando escapar su usual grito de emoción.

—¡Le diremos a Miyako! —dijo esta vez Sora.

—Y yo puedo invitar a Zoe, que llegará en unas horas…

—Eh, bueno… —comienza a dudar un castaño y es entonces que hasta entonces se dieron cuenta que ninguno de ellos decía nada.

—Hemos quedado —responde Matt con su usual impasibilidad.

—Jugaremos al Xbox en casa del Yagami —secunda Izzy con una sonrisa que esbozaba cierta maldad tras de ella, desde luego, siempre ha sido un genio en todo lo referente a la tecnología.

—Sí, sí, aunque claro me gustaría acompañarlas… —empieza Joe, con sus tartamudeos. —Pero supongo que querrán tener una " _girl's night ou_ t"

Ninguno de los presentes tenía idea de dónde había sacado semejante concepto el chico de pelo azul pero le restaron importancia encogiéndose de hombros.

—Pero, ¿Y Michael? —la castaña comenzó a hacer pucheros. Todos odiaban cuando hacía pucheros porque aseguraba que lo que quería, se haría.

—Pues, —comienza Sora. —Quizá pueda venir con nosotras, así lo conocemos más y…

—¡Pero, pero, pero! Me gusta un montón la idea de ser solo chicas —aún manteniendo el puchero le guiña un ojo a Joe y éste se pone extremadamente sonrojado. El resto de los muchachos lo miran con el entrecejo fruncido.

—Bah, sí quiere… —ésta vez es Takeru el que habla. —Quizá pueda…

—¡Perfecto! Sí. Esta noche yo iré con las chicas y Michael con los chicos —sentenció Mimi con una sonrisa que cerraba sus orbes dejando ver sus densas pestañas.

En un suspiro conjunto los chicos asumieron su destino, no había más que discutir.

* * *

—Vamos, cielo, que Zoe llegará en cualquier momento —decía una castaña mientras insertaba la llave en la perilla, presionaba a su actual novio para que acelerara su andar aunque no tenía consideración alguna con el pobre hombre: iba cargado de cosas de ella hasta la cabeza, literalmente, llevaba puesto el típico sombrero rosa de la castaña.

— _Ya-voy-ya-voy_. —decía como podía pues una de las bolsas la sujetaba con los dientes.

Apenas hubo abierto la puerta la castaña extendió los brazos e inspiró hondo con los ojos cerrados. Ese lugar había sido cómplice de muchas noches con Zoe, quien consiguió ese departamento gracias a su padre. La chica rubia vivía en una ciudad contigua a Odaiba en donde ella ejercía como abogada.

Hacía un año exactamente que la muchacha había culminado sus estudios, con 24 años era la promesa de la familia. Y a pesar de ser un año mayor que ella, se llevaban mejor que nadie. Quizá era por la distancia que cuando se reencontraban había más calidez y atención en todo lo que hacían.

Se dejó caer en el empolvado sillón, probablemente la rubia no hubiera pisado su apartamento en la misma cantidad de tiempo que ella, un grandioso año.

Aprovechó en lo que llegaba la rubia (quien aún estaba a varias horas de llegar) para desempacar todo en su cuarto, porque sí, tan cercanas eran que Mimi tenía su propio cuarto y de pronto cayó en cuenta que no venía sola: estaba el factor Michael. Frunció los labios y a pesar de desempacar sus cosas dentro del cuarto de Mimi, la muchacha le dejó muy claro que dormiría en el sillón. Sí, sí.

Y no, la chica no era virgen. Pero jamás había tenido relaciones con Michael en los cuatro meses que llevaban, no podía realmente decir porqué no se habían acercado íntimamente pero prefería que las cosas siguieran así.

Limpió un poco todo con ayuda de su pareja cuando sonaron las llaves insertándose en la perilla. Ambas dejaron lo que hacían para recibirse en un gran y cálido abrazo, después de una hora de estar pegadas diciéndose lo mucho que se extrañaron Mimi le presentó a Michael y aprovechó para comentarle el plan de salir en la noche.

—Mhm, no sé Meems, ya sabes que Sora no me traga mucho y, creo que sería mejor que me quedara hoy en casa… —la rubia subía sus pies a la mesita de noche, relajándose.

—Ya sé, pero ya has ido antes con nosotras, ¡somos divertidas! además, viene…. _Kari_ —la rubia de inmediato posa sus ojos sobre la castaña que le confirma con una sonrisa lo que acaba de decir.

—¡No jodas! Ahora, eso es algo nuevo —ambas ríen y luego la rubia se encoge de hombros. —Anda, realmente no tengo ganas… ¿puedes inventar alguna excusa por mí? Además, prepararé la cena y agua para que no te de resaca.

Ahora era la rubia la que hacía ojitos de perrito adorable, tampoco a ella era fácil negarle nada. —Bien.

* * *

La música suena desde antes de entrar, un grupo en vivo que consta de tres cantantes, dos guitarristas, un baterista y un bajista entonan con pasión " _I don't want to miss a thing_ " de Aerosmith. Sin poder contenerse de la emoción las cuatro chicas irrumpen en el recinto cantando el coro al unísono. Sin poder evitarlo capturan miradas de casi todos los que estaban en el bar que estaba tan repleto de gente que no hubo más remedio que sentarse en una de las barras con banquillos altos, lastimosamente para su suerte no estaban de frente al bar.

El ambiente de aquel bar cuyo nombre la castaña no prestó atención es bastante agradable, hay sujetos mucho mayores que ella y uno que otro de su edad pero a pesar de eso es cómodo. Será por los tragos o por la buena música que suena al fondo, quién sabe.

Miyako empuja sus lentes por el puente de su nariz, su mirada está decidida, se baja del banquillo de un brinco y camina hacia la banda en vivo. Sora, Mimi y Kari se miran entre sí pero terminan por encoger los hombros sin comprender los planes de la portadora del cabello morado.

Hikari se disculpa al baño dejando solas a las que solían ser las mejores amigas en su época. Cuánto ha cambiado todo desde entonces, pensaron las dos al tiempo.

* * *

La sala de Taichi estaba tan desordenada cuando llegaron que el desorden que prosiguió no sacó de quicio ni a la señora, ni al señor Yagami, quienes casi corrieron de la entrada del recinto a su habitación procurando no molestar a los amigos del moreno.

Era tradición juntarse en casa de quien fuese a jugar videojuegos, hacían torneos e Izzy se encargaba de poner reglas diferentes al juego original para hacerlo más complicado y divertido. Había envase de cerveza por todos lados y también botellas de contenido dudoso, era todo más gracioso cuando jugabas mientras estabas borracho.

Solo faltaba Michael por llegar, le habían dicho que se reunirían a las 10 aunque en realidad eran las 8 y ya estaban todos. Había sido un acuerdo conjunto que mientras menos tuvieran que lidiar con su presencia, mejor. Ninguno de los muchachos se había atrevido a contrariar la decisión de Taichi.

* * *

El silencio incómodo se había instalado sobre las dos, sus bebidas habían tenido oportunidad de llegar a sus manos y se acabaron en un tiempo ilógicamente rápido, cosa que no hubiera pasado de haber estado las cuatro. O eso quería pensar la castaña, quien de reojo miraba a su amiga de vez en vez.

Había intentado iniciar conversación pero recibía monosílabos y nada más, tenía que encontrar algo que permitiera la conversación fluir y no se le ocurrió mejor idea que preguntarle cuánto llevaba ya con Yamato, que estúpida.

Sora se sorprendió ante la pregunta, que ella recordara no le había comentado nada a Mimi sobre su nueva relación con el rubio.

—Unos meses. —dice la pelirroja jugando con el vaso de cristal vacío ladeándolo con las yemas de sus dedos.

—Vaya… y, —la incomodidad en el tono de la castaña era palpable, ni con ese tema pudo sacarle más que otra respuesta corta. Siguió intentándolo a pesar de que su consciencia le decía que era mejor tirar el tema por la borda. —¿Cómo se enamoraron?

La pelirroja se irguió en el banquillo mirando a la castaña con la boca entreabierta y un rubor adornándole las mejillas, después de un segundo recobra su postura anterior, una mueca ligera se asienta en sus labios.

—Cuando te fuiste esta última vez —comienza su relato y Mimi le desvía la mirada, debió haber imaginado que iría por ahí el asunto. —Él y yo comenzamos a pasar más tiempo juntos… una cosa llevó a la otra y…

—Claro —dijo la muchacha a su lado, algo dentro de ella no quería realmente escuchar el resto de la historia.

—¿Claro? —preguntó la pelirroja ahora sí con la mirada bien puesta en ella, la veía ofendida negando con suavidad. —¿A qué te refieres con _claro_?

La castaña se reprendió mentalmente, había sonado petulante.

—No, no, me refiero a que… —trató de enmendarlo pero nada se le ocurría, notó como el semblante de la pelirroja se amargaba más y de nuevo escupió una pregunta sin pensarla. —¿Le amas?

De alguna u otra manera alcanzó su cometido: la pelirroja había transformado por completo su expresión abriendo ampliamente sus orbes cafés por la sorpresa, de nuevo el color carmesí cubría sus mejillas.

—Este… yo, le quiero mucho… —titubeaba del nerviosismo, se sentía acorralada ante la mirada de Mimi. —Sí, creo que sí. Le amo.

Mimi sonreía sin realmente sentir felicidad, pero con Sora tan delicada no podía actuar de manera diferente, sus mejillas se entumecieron de falsedad y prefirió huir de ahí.

—Hey, Kari aún no regresa del baño… iré a revisar que todo esté bien, ¿de acuerdo? —de nuevo le sonrió amplio con los ojos cerrados.

—Sí, aunque conociéndola… —la muchacha aún sentada soltó una risita y no se esforzó en explicarle el chiste a Mimi, se volvió al frente y la castaña supo que era su señal para salir de ahí.

* * *

Habían sido las mejores dos horas del día, o eso pensaba Tai, pues cuando sonó el timbre de su casa se encogió en su propio cuerpo deseando inútilmente que quien toca la puerta sea el repartidor de pizza y no un rubio soso a quien acababan de conocer.

Supo que la esperanza de recibir una pizza calentita cuando no la habían pedido era un poco más que imposible así que asumió su destino cuando el timbre sonó de nuevo. Le hizo señas a sus amigos para que limpiaran un poco el desastre, después de todo, la idea era ocultar que se habían juntado antes sin él.

Una tercera vez el timbre resonó en la residencia Yagami y el moreno tomó aire y al mismo tiempo aprovechó para tomar valor, y de paso paciencia. Abrió la puerta para encontrarse con Michael sonriéndole de oreja a oreja, llevaba una camisa informal con… ¿corbata? Era la cosa más rara, y pensó que los estadounidenses tenían un gusto peculiar por la moda.

Lo curioso es que el rubio no venía con las manos vacías, portaba una caja blanca cuadrada y el moreno pensó que ahora no le caía tan mal el rubio.

—¡Michael! —gritó captando la atención de todos los presentes. —¿Trajiste pizza? ¡Diablos!

Todos los varones de inmediato sonrieron con baba escurriéndoles, la pizza era su debilidad por excelencia. Sin embargo la carcajada del rubio los sacó a todos de su ensueño.

—¿Pizza? —pregunta burlón. —¡No comeré pizza en Japón cuando la como todo el tiempo en Estados Unidos!

Una gota apareció en la frente del resto de los muchachos.

—¿Entonces qué es lo que llevas ahí? —preguntó Joe con curiosidad.

—¡Charadas! —gritó emocionado abriendo la caja y dejando ver un pizarrón y varios gises, además de papelitos con cosas escritas en inglés.

El resto lo miró extrañado, nadie se movía de su lugar. El rubio aún con la caja abierta miraba a todos expectante, se le veía incluso emocionado.

—Tai, pon CoD. —dijo un rubio levantándose del sillón y dirigiéndose a la cocina, el moreno cerró la puerta de su casa y asintió buscando el disco. Todos volvieron a sus actividades antes de que el rubio perturbara su rutina.

—¿CoD? —peguntó el rubio intruso.

—Call of Duty, tú deberías saberlo, eres estadounidense ¿no? —le dijo el rubio menor sin siquiera verlo.

—¡Ah, claro! Eso lo juegan los _frikis_ americanos —dijo riendo quizá demasiado fuerte.

Ahora sí que todos los presentes decidieron ignorarlo por la paz, además de sorprenderles el hecho de que se llamó a sí mismo "Americano". Pero, qué rara cultura.

* * *

Los baños del bar estaban ambientados para parecer de una época anterior, con las puertas de madera y en las paredes miles de revistas que anunciaban los mejores conciertos de los ochenta, se veían bandas famosas y otras no tanto. Mimi se miró al espejo, una luna que llegaba hasta el piso, y entonces llamó a la castaña medio asomándose por debajo de la puerta de madera, esperando reconocer sus zapatos.

—¿Kari? ¿Estás acá? —preguntó suave con algo de pena.

—¡Eh! ¿Mimi? —se escuchó una voz sorprendida al otro lado de la madera, se escuchó como sonó su nariz y el ruido del papel chocando contra la bolsa plástica que recubría una cubeta fungiendo de bote de basura. —Sí, ya salgo.

Se tardó unos segundos más, la castaña tamborileaba sus dedos contra el mármol del lavabo.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó Mimi enarcando una ceja, la castaña menor salía con la nariz enrojecida.

—Sí, sí, solo son alergias… —le dice Hikari regresando por más papel.

—Ya, ¿te pasa seguido? —la pequeña -ya no tan pequeña- asiente en cuanto toma el papel. —¿cómo has estado, pequeña Hikari?

Ambas ríen por el comentario y luego la muchacha se encoge de hombros.

—Todo bien, tranquilo. Aunque…

—¿Aunque?

—Estoy algo sensible, Izzy ha estado actuando algo distante conmigo y…

—Espera, espera… ¿Izzy? —Mimi no cabía de impresión, ¿había escuchado mal?. Una risa nerviosa le dijo que no, no había escuchado mal.

—Apenas comenzamos a salir, aún no es formal ni nada pero…

—¡Vaya! ¡No me lo habría imaginado jamas! —dijo Tachikawa siendo quizá un demasiado ruidosa. —¡Tienes que contarme todo!

Chillaban como adolescentes emocionadas por ligar, la escena en sí era bastante cómica considerando que eran señoras las que entraban a los baños.

—Sí pero, desde que supo que volvías… ha estado raro. —dijo Hikari sin mirarle, el comentario le cayó como balde de agua fría, soltó un suspiro.

—Estoy segura que ambos eventos no tienen relación alguna, Kari. Además, quien sea que se fije en ti no podría poner la mirada en nadie más —ambas soltaron una risita alegre.

—Supongo que sí, además, apenas comenzamos a ir a citas y…

—¡Pero es que me encanta! ¡Izzy y Kari! —la castaña tomó el brazo de Kari arrastrándola fuera del baño, pretendiendo que el momento incómodo jamás pasó.

* * *

—Izzy. —decía un rubio con una sonrisa pícara en los labios.

—¿Sí? —decía el pelirrojo, ésta velada había descubierto una paciencia que no sabía que poseía.

—¿Qué clase de nombre es ese? —volvía a reír y el pelirrojo pensaba que quizá la paciencia estaba a nada de acabársele. —Pero a ver, explícame otra vez, ¿este verde qué hace?

—Ese dispara, y el azul de acá…

—¿Y esta cosa? —Michael interrumpía a su interlocutor fuese quien fuese, una costumbre irritante definitivamente.

—Es la palanca… con esa te mueves.

El rubio se tiró hacia atrás en el sillón resoplando, no entendía un bledo de lo que le explicaba el pelirrojo. En una esquina estaban Taichi y Yamato viendo los esfuerzos infructíferos de Izzy por hacer que el muchacho comprendiera cómo utilizar el mando, no habían podido empezar torneo alguno porque el muchacho no tenía idea de cómo jugar ni cómo usar el control del Xbox.

—No sé, tiene algo que simplemente no me cuadra. —decía Yamato aún con el vaso pegado a sus labios.

—Y que lo digas, ¿qué rayos le vio Mimi?

Los dos se miraron y sonrieron ante un pensamiento compartido.

* * *

Las dos castañas regresaron del baño con los brazos entrelazados, caminaron hacia la cabellera pelirroja que parecía seguir en la misma posición en que Mimi la dejó, jugando con su vacío vaso de cristal. Las recibió con una sonrisa y pasaron a sentarse, Kari en medio de las dos.

—¡AGH PERO POR QUÉ SON ASÍ! —un grito capturó con rapidez la atención de las tres muchachas temiendo lo peor. Y cuánta razón tenían.

Una Miyako encolerizada caminaba con las manos vueltas puños, el cabello desaliñado y los lentes chuecos.

—¿Pero qué te pasó? —preguntó Kari intentando contener la risa que amenazaba con brotar de sus labios en cualquier instante.

—¿Que qué pasó? ¡UNA PELEA A MUERTE PASÓ! —la portadora de los cabellos morados no era discreta ni en la modulación de su voz ni en el lenguaje que empleaba. —Pasó que los pretenciosos esos de la banda no quisieron tocar mi canción favorita, ¡ni cuando les hice ojos!

—Vaya, qué groseros que son —comenzó Mimi cruzándose de brazos. —No es posible ese trato con sus clientes, ¡exijo hacer justicia!

La fachada de justiciera de Mimi se vio interrumpida con una mirada de Sora, después volteó con Miyako y le sonrió con suficiencia. —¿Y les pagaste por la canción, Miyako?

La aludida se sonrojó intensamente y ahora la risa de Kari no se pudo contener, Mimi estaba confundida: ¿Cómo pedir una canción sin pagar? ¡Eso era una ofensa para cualquier artista!. Tardaron unos momentos en recobrar la calma, el estómago de Kari dolía de tanto reír. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que otro incómodo silencio se posara sobre las muchachas.

—Y bien, Mimi. —comenzó Sora, en su cabeza maquiavélica le devolvería la pregunta. —¿Y cuánto llevas con Michael?

Las otras dos acompañantes acercan sus bancos para escuchar mejor, mandando al diablo la dinámica de sentarse en una barra de bar. Mimi sonrió de lado recordando.

—Apenas comenzamos hace 4 meses a salir formalmente —las risas entre las muchachas no se hacen esperar. —Aunque llevo conociéndole desde que me mudé a Estados Unidos, hace unos ¿10 años?

—12, Mimi —corrigió la castaña menor. Era verdad, hacía tanto tiempo había dejado Japón para irse a Estados Unidos, le parecía toda una vida.

—¡Ay! —interrumpe Miyako la sensibilidad que se había adueñado de las otras tres muchachas. —¡Pero si Michael es tan mono! Es guapo, ¡eh! Aunque… —se quedó pensando unos segundos, sus acompañantes la miraban curiosas. —Debo admitir que le da cierto… _parecido a alguien._

La sangre de Mimi Tachikawa y Sora Takenouchi se les fue a los pies. Estaban heladas ante el comentario de su amiga, de nuevo la incomodidad crecía y ésta vez parecía que no se esfumaría hasta dentro de muchas horas o muchos tragos más.

—¡Iré por más tragos! —anunció Mimi saltando desde su banco y dirigiéndose a la barra. No esperaría horas sintiéndose así, no.

* * *

—Ay, no. Ya basta. ¡No sirve esta porquería! —dicho esto el rubio de cabello desaliñado lanzó el mando, por suerte la mano ágil de Yamato evitó que se estrellara contra el suelo. Cabe destacar que a Taichi casi le da un paro cardiaco.

—Eh, pero, si apenas vamos comenzando la partida…

—Déjale, déjale Koushiro. Yo también pienso que ya fue suficiente —decía Yamato con el asentimiento enérgico de cabeza del Yagami haciéndole segunda.

El rubio se levanta de su asiento y rodea con sus brazos a Tai y Matt, estos al sentir su tacto se alejan de inmediato del muchacho haciéndolo caer al piso, se levanta rascándose la cabeza y con un ligero sonrojo.

—N-no te lo tomes personal Michael —dice Joe poniéndole una mano en el hombro. —Estamos intentando llevarnos bien, conocernos…

—Ya sé, solo que los noto algo… tensos —la forma en que el estadounidense pronuncia la palabra hace que todos en la habitación le desvíen la mirada. Michael, confundido, mira a todas partes.

—Creo que deberías saber que todos en esta habitación estuvimos en algún punto de nuestra existencia enamorados de Mimi —suelta Koushiro y en cuanto termina de decir aquello se arrepiente, ahora las miradas están bien fijas en él y le dicen que lo matarán en cuanto haya oportunidad.

Todos le miran así, excepto Michael.

—¡Qué cosa más curiosa! —ahí está de nuevo su fuerte acento acompañado de una risa extraña. —¿Así que me gané el premio mayor?

* * *

La castaña resopla ante la nueva barra que se extiende frente a ella, el bar-tender prepara los tragos que la muchacha le había pedido con gran habilidad intentando llamar su atención, sin embargo la cabeza de Mimi Tachikawa estaba en todos lados menos en ese bar.

Sacó su teléfono del bolso y tecleó rápido pero conciso:

 _"Necesito ayuda urgente, móntate algo en 10 minutos. ¡Te deberé una!_ "

Le dan los cuatro vasos ofreciéndole ayuda para llevarlos pero la muchacha se niega, toma los vasos entre sus dedos y los lleva con cuidado hacia sus amigas. Le agradecen el gesto y es lo último que pronuncian antes de volver a sumirse en la incomodidad.

Los 10 minutos más largos de su vida, piensa Mimi, pero en cuanto el timbre de su celular suena lo toma esperando unos segundos y sin siquiera mirar la pantalla contesta:

—¿Zoe? ¿Qué pasa? —habla más fuerte de lo usual capturando la atención de sus amigas. —¡Ay no jodas! ¿En serio? No, no. Es que- pero, ya, pero, ¿¡Cómo rayos dejaste que eso pasara!? Acaso- sí, sí, ya sé. Bueno mujer, mejor ahora que mañana, ¿no? espera… ¡Ew! Ya, voy de inmediato. Procura no levantarte… ya sé que es incómodo pero, ¿quién se metió en esa situación? ajá. ¿Urgente?, voy de inmediato.

Cuando levantó el rostro hacia sus amigas todas le miraban pestañeando, desde su perspectiva no había tenido nada de sentido lo que decía la castaña.

—Ay, debo retirarme… Zoe se encuentra muy muy mal y tengo que ir a revisarla, quizá hsta llevarla al hospital, que esperemos que no —comienza a hurgar en su bolso sacando su monedero, mira a Miyako que está a punto de decir algo y no la deja. —Acá está lo de mi cuenta, ¡lo siento chicas! Es una urgencia… ¡se los compensaré pronto!

Y dicho esto casi voló hacia las puertas que indicaban la salida.

* * *

Un tic en el ojo se instaló en Taichi Yagami, estaba confundido.

—¿ _P-premio_? —dice el castaño procurando corroborar las palabras del rubio, no podía haberse referido a Mimi de esa manera, ¿podía?. Mira a Yamato y ve como está a punto de saltársele encima. Sí pudo llamarla de esa manera, la reacción de su rubio amigo delataba lo acontecido.

Michael comenzó a sudar de los nervios, sentía la violencia del Ishida a su costado, solamente era frenada por la mano de Joe y tampoco tenía seguro que el peli-azul no fuese a retirar la mano en cualquier instante. Posó su mirada en Takeru, quién lo miraba igual de consternado.

—Entonces… ¿también a ti te gustó? —decía Michael con latente nerviosismo, preguntó específico al niño rubio ya que le parecía demasiado pequeño para estar con Mimi, el aludido encogió los hombros antes de contestar:

—Mimi es bastante bonita. —la simpleza con la que dijo aquello sacó una sonrisa a casi todos los presentes, solamente Yamato y Michael no sonreían. El primero apretaba sus labios formando una línea delgada y el último se veía incómodo.

Michael pasó su mirada a Joe, con los ojos le hacía la misma pregunta que al rubio menor.

—Sí, bueno… —el portador de aquel cabello azul oscuro comenzó a titubear sin poder evitarlo, su rostro estaba totalmente rojo. —Qué puedo decir…

Al no recibir una respuesta concreta Michael miró a Izzy.

—Estábamos en la misma clase en la secundaria y…

De nuevo ignoró lo que tenía por decir y ahora se fijó en Taichi. El moreno sonrió con una calidez que puso de nervios a Michael.

—Mimi es… la princesa del grupo.

Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir antes de que como a los anteriores, lo ignorara y posara sus orbes azules en el último muchacho restante, casualmente con ojos azules, también.

—No tengo porqué justificarme ante ti. —ladró en tono despectivo.

—Vaya, vaya… ¿y me dicen que ninguno pudo llegar ni a segunda base con ella? —volvió a preguntar despistado de la reacción que generó en el salón.

—¡Propongo un torneo de Street Fighter! —vociferó el único pelirrojo intentando calmar los ánimos de sus amigos que amenazaban con descuartizar al intruso de cabello rubio.

* * *

—…Y entonces la imbécil de Miyako suelta que "le da cierto parecido a alguien" —la castaña concluye su relato haciendo voz chillona, imitando la de Miyako. —¿Cómo se le ocurre decir semejante cosa? ¡Y más delante de Sora!

La rubia a su lado se partía de la risa, estaban sentadas en la cajuela de la camioneta de Zoe con las piernas colgándoles hacia la nada. Desde que la rubia obtuvo su licencia para manejar lleva a la castaña a aquel mirador al que se llega tras 15 minutos de carretera, se puede apreciar toda la ciudad por lo que resulta ideal para tomar cervezas al lado de su mejor amiga, Mimi Tachikawa. Aunque esta vez lo que llevan a sus labios no es alcohol, solo refresco.

—¡Y ahora tú te ríes de mis desgracias! —se queja la castaña sin poder suprimir la sonrisa que se acomoda en su rostro, la risa de Zoe siempre se le contagia, esa es la razón de que las hayan expulsado tantas veces de tantos lugares diferentes…

—Ya, lo siento —dice limpiándose una lagrimilla que salía de su ojo izquierdo. —Pero es que, ¡es bastante gracioso! Además, imagino la cara que puso Sora…

A ambas las recorre un escalofrío de imaginarle.

—Bueno, pero Mimi —dice mirándola solo una pizca más seria que antes —Acéptalo.

—¿Aceptar qué? —deja reposar la lata sobre sus jeans sintiendo de inmediato como la zona se moja, maldice mentalmente.

—Que sí tiene cierto parecido a… Ya sabes quién —cualquier ápice de seriedad se borra ante los insinuantes gestos de la rubia, con una mirada pícara hace que la castaña se ponga roja cual tomate. —¡Lo sabía!

La rubia grita victoriosa, alzando ambos brazos y derramando a su paso varias gotas de refresco que van a parar a la cabeza de Mimi.

—¡Ya, ya! no exageres. Además, él es totalmente diferente a Yamato… su personalidad es…

—¡Como la de Taichi! —La castaña la mira con los ojos como platos mientras que la rubia vuelve a festejar su segunda victoria de la noche, al parecer está en una racha dándole al blanco con el nuevo amorío de Mimi.

—¡Zoe! —la chica hace pucheros hasta que logra que su amiga ceda con las burlas.

—Ya, bueno, si no estás con él porque tiene _lo mejor de los dos mundos_ —vuelve a reír pero se calla de inmediato cuando siente la mirada de su amiga taladrándola. —Entonces, ¿qué tiene de especial ese muchacho?

—¡Por donde empezar! Michael es… sumamente atento, es guapo, es gracioso, es…

* * *

—¡El peor idiota del mundo! Eso es. —el rubio aprieta el vaso de plástico con tanta fuerza que una grieta hace brotar el licor que contenía.

—Ya sé, hermano, pero no podemos hacer nada. Mimi lo eligió y si queremos mantener paz mientras ella esté en Japón… deberemos tolerarlo.

El rubio mayor rodó los ojos, tenía razón en algo: Mimi solamente venía por 6 meses y lo que menos quería era que se fuera como la última vez, hace un año… El rubio miró a Taichi y supo que pensaba lo mismo.

* * *

—No puedo decidir, lo lamento. —se aferraba al tubo de la escalera, sentía que si no se apoyaba en algo sus piernas flaquearían en cualquier momento y caería.

—Pero… —habló primero Taichi después de un silencio abrumador. —Mimi, es que acaso…

—¿No te gusta ninguno? —Yamato concluyó la pregunta que el moreno había iniciado, se miraron entre ellos y después posaron el par de orbes sobre la muchacha que soltaba lágrimas a diestra y siniestra.

Ambos muchachos con un pie en el primer escalón, Yamato el izquierdo y Taichi el derecho, la veían hacia arriba, ambos con el corazón en la mano y con una sincronización espeluznante.

—No. —sentenció la muchacha evadiéndoles la mirada.

Con ese monosílabo la castaña despedazó el corazón de los dos muchachos al tiempo.

Mimi Tachikawa cerró la puerta del avión privado y en cuanto hubo salido del radar visual de ambos muchachos soltó en un llanto desconsolador.

—No me gustan… Los amo a los dos. —decía entre sollozos mientras la azafata le palmeaba la espalda de manera incómoda.

Pero claro, en su cabeza inocente decirles eso solo complicaría más la situación. ¿Cómo podía explicarles que, a su manera, cada uno la llenaba y que si uno faltase dejaría de sentirse completa? Era demasiado egoísta el solo pensar que quería quedarse con los dos, para siempre.

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Vengo con un nuevo fic que se me antojó escribir ayer y así como se me antojó así lo escribí y así quedó jajaja, espero les guste. Es un poco diferente a lo que hago usualmente, incluirá un poco más de comedia y situaciones chuscas aunque no pienso hacerlo demasiado largo, que para eso tengo mi bello fic Choices. Tenía ganas de encontrarme con un Michael irritable y para facilitarme la vida decidí crearlo, espero no les moleste demasiado.

Con respecto a dudas generales que puedan surgir, Joe tiene 25 por lo tanto Sora, Matt, Taichi y Zoe (a quien tenía que incluir sí o sí, la amo) 24, Izzy y Mimi 23, Hikary, Takeru y Miyako 22, y si salen otros ya especificaré sus edades.

Espero les guste este capítulo que quedó gigante a mi parecer y si quieren dejar un comentario saben que son bienvenidos.

Ah, otra cosa, planeo hacer de este fic una relación poligámica (ya se imaginarán con quienes) pero en el proceso habrán otras y se romperán y otras nuevas surgirán, espero meter todo eso en unos dos o tres capítulos solamente jaja. Sin más que decir me despido, les mando un beso.

-Alex.


End file.
